Este es mi mundo
by G-Dragon-sama
Summary: Por primera vez estaba sinceramente enamorado. Nunca pensó que eso le pasaría a él, había perdido las esperanzar por completo, hasta que la conoció a ella.
1. Chapter 1

Por primera vez luego de miles de desilusiones, lo había encontrado. El amor volvió a ser partícipe de su vida. Quién diría que esa chica con la que se llevaba tan mal desde el día en que se conocieron terminaría siendo su novia. Nadie se lo hubiera imaginado ni siquiera a él se le paso alguna vez por la mente. De hecho ahora pensarlo le causa mucha gracia porque incluso al comienzo de su relación, aun seguían con sus constantes riñas.

Lo que más le fascinaba de esa chica, era su actitud desafiante. Negándose totalmente a sus encantos. Pero últimamente se había vuelto más dócil, sinceramente daba por seguro que ya la había conquistado. No podía pensar otra cosa después de su confesión, ella no había rechazado su beso. Él fue completamente sincero, ya no quería ocultarle nada. Con ese pensamiento en mente, se dirigió a la habitación de la chica, quería contarle más cosas sobre él y pedirle a ella si podía hacer lo mismo.

Cuando estuvo cerca del cuarto en el que la muchacha se alojaba, vio que salía acompañada por unas chicas. A esas tres las conocía muy bien, eran las que siempre lo merodeaban diciendo ser sus fans. ¿Por qué ellas buscarían a su novia? Le parecía muy raro, nunca le había dicho que mantenía una amistad con esas mujeres.

El sabia que ella pertenecía a su club de fans, la ojiverde nunca se lo había dicho, pero el termino por descubrirlo y obviamente se quedo callado, no le dio importancia.

Ahora las seguía a la distancia ¿Para donde iban? ¿Por qué se alejaban tanto del hotel? De verdad que todo esto era muy raro. Ahora se encontraba oculto tras una pequeña cabaña, esperaba a esa distancia poner escuchar aun que sea un poco de lo que hablaran.

-¿Lo has olvidado?- apenas se escucha, pero podía reconocer esa voz, era Rika-san – Te lo dije cuando te uniste a nosotras. No permitiré que nadie acapare a Ikki-san -¿Has olvidado la promesa?

-¿Eh? ¿Promesa?- la voz de su chica se escuchaba incluso más bajo que las otras, por lo que no estaba muy seguro de lo que ella decía.

-¡No te hagas la tonta!- Le grito una. ¿Qué se ha creído para tratar a su enamorada de esa forma?- ¡El tiempo que pasa con Ikki- san no es solo tuyo! ¡Nos pertenece a todas!

Que ridículo era todo lo que estaba escuchando ¡Que chicas más enfermas!

-¿De qué están hablando?- nuevamente no podía escuchar lo que decía su novia.

-¿Cómo? ¿Acaso no te lo hemos pedido? Tu informe. Que nos digas con lujo de detalles lo que has hecho con Ikki-san en todo momento.

¿Informe? Es que ella le era capaz de hacer eso. De contarle a esa chicas todo lo que pasaban juntos…. No quería creerlo, ella no lo traicionaría de esa manera.

-Eso fue lo que acordamos antes de dejarte salir con él-

¿Por qué esas chicas hacían eso? Tanto se divertían usándolo como un objeto. Por que jugaban con sus sentimientos de esa manera.

-Tendrás que aceptar las consecuencias de haberlo olvidado, Tendrás que mandarnos tu informe con todo lo sucedido hasta ahora.

Ya no podía seguir espiando mas, iría a enfrentarlas, le exigiría explicaciones a todas, incluyendo a su novia. Quería escuchar lo que sea que tuviera que decirle. No desconfiaría de ella hasta tener una explicación.

-Más te vale que no olvides esta promesa. Solo tenemos tres meses para estar con Ikki-san ¿Lo recuerdas, no?

¿Tres meses? Todas había hecho esa promesa antes de salir con él, por eso por mas que es se esforzara en alguna relación esta terminaba después de ese periodo de tiempo. No podía creerlo. Todas eran unas perras, se atrevieron a jugar con él. Todo lo que él había sufrido fue solo por una estúpida promesa. Eso jamás lo perdonaría.

-Aun no entiendo como Ikki-san ha podido salir con alguien como tu- Dijo con desdén

-¡Ya casi han terminado tus tres meses!

Se detuvo a medio camino, viendo como esas bastardas, acorralaban a su chica. Le gritaban como si fuera una mujer igual o peor que ellas.

-Pero…. ¿No se dan cuenta de que eso está mal, del daño que le hacen a Ikki-san?- Esta vez sí logro escuchar lo que dijo su novia, no muy fuerte, pero logro entenderle.

La ojiverde incluso en esa situación pensaba en él. Como podía dudar de una chica tan amable y bondadosa como ella. Esa era una de las cosas que amaba de esa mujer.

No quería escuchar más. Se fue del lugar tras Rika quien había dado término a su pequeña reunión, Le dejaría todo claro. Ya no quería que se metiera en su vida.

Tuvo suerte que la mujer no iba muy lejos, así que la llamo, y esta ingenuamente se devolvió para encontrarse con él.

-Ikki-san a que se debe el honor.

- Quiero decirte que ya lo sé todo. Te pido que ya no te metas en mi vida. Yo eligiere con quien desee pasar el resto de mi vida, nadie necesita de tu permiso para estar conmigo. Yo puedo decidir por mi mismo quien sea mi novia y de quien enamorarme.

La mujer se quedo en silencio. Su cara era un poema, era obvio que nunca se había esperado esto. Además él fue muy directo.

-También te pido que disuelvas ese ridículo club de fan que tienes, son totalmente insoportables. No quiero volver a saber de ustedes- la miraba con odio, se podría decir que prácticamente le dedicaba una mirada asesina.

La mujer estaba asustada, tanto que no decía nada.

-¿Es que no puedes hablar? ¿Quieres que te fuerce a hacerlo?- la mujer negó- ¿Entonces lo has comprendido todo?- La mujer asintió.

-Así me gusta, ahora si no te molesta iré por mi novia.

Corrió de regreso. Aun quería explicaciones, pero las pediría luego, ahora solo necesitaba un abrazo de su novia, que lo consolara.

Esas tres chicas aun estaban junto a ella, y vio claramente como una se atrevió a empujarla hacia el lago, gracias al cielo había caído en un bote. Pero luego una de ellas soltó las cuerdas de este haciendo que se fuera lago dentro. Como se atrevían a hacerle eso a alguien que no es capaz de defenderse y aunque pudiera, no creía que su novia les hiciera algo aunque sea para defenderse.

Esa fue la última gota, la que rebalso el vaso de su paciencia. Como detestaba a esas chicas, siempre se interponían en su camino. Nunca lo dejaban disfrutar de la felicidad.

-Ikki-san- dijo una alegre al verlo.

Y como siempre lo rodearon, y comenzaron a hacerle preguntas, y hablar de un montón de estupideces. El simplemente las ignoro, ni siquiera les dedico una mirada, solo tenía ojos para su chica y nadie más.

En un instante todo había cambiado. La ojiverde se había levantado bruscamente del bote totalmente asustada. Casi se le sale el corazón del cuerpo cuando vio como el bote se tambaleo bruscamente y la muchacha cayó al agua. No lo pensó dos veces y se lanzo por ella.

Nado con todas sus fuerza. Debía salvarla, la amaba más que a su propia vida. No la dejaría irse de su lado, no ahora que por fin se sentía feliz junto a alguien.

-¡Nooooo! ¡Donde esta!- gritaba en medio de sus desesperación, casi al borde de las lagrimas.

Se adentro en el fondo del lago y pudo verla, no muy bien pero su silueta era inconfundible para él. La chica se hundía poco a poco inconsciente. Gracias a Dios logro alcanzarla tiempo. No perdió ni un segundo y la llevo a la orilla, donde le administró los primeros auxilios. No tenía idea como hacerlo, solo tenía los conocimientos adquiridos por las películas. Y esperaba que eso sirviera.

-¡Vamos, reacciona! ¡No puedes dejarme!- Las lagrimas ya se hacían presente en su ojos- ¡Por favor!

En total desesperación seguía intentando reanimarla, comprimía su pecho, le daba respiración boca a boca. Pero nada.

-¡NOOOOO! ¡NO! ¡NOO! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!-Lloraba en medio angustia, ella no podía morir- No pienso dejarte ir.

Seguido insistiendo con la reanimación, aun sabiendo que era inútil. Las lagrimas ya apenas le permitían ver. Ya resignándose de dejo caer sobre el cuerpo de su amada, llorando desconsoladamente.

-Ikki-san….

* * *

_Y bien, ¿Como estuvo?¿Quien habrá dicho, Ikki-san :O ?Lo deje con un final muy incierto, que malula soy XDD ... que lo continué depende si hay alguien interesado :33... aunke igual creo ke lo voy a hacer, solo ke a paso de tortuga, por el tiempo :/ ..._

_Apreciaría mucho ke me den su opinión y criticas, estoy abierta a sugerencias ^_^_

_Bueno que mas puedo decir, es mi anime shojo favorito (Lo siento Skip beat u.u) y eso ke salió hace poko XDD... Ojala mas gente se sume a este Fanfiction, me encantaría leer mas fics de este anime *-* ... asi ke solo me queda esperar a ke mas gente se una a este fandom :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, sintiéndose aún algo adormilada. Por la tenue luz que iluminaba la habitación, podía decir que era más o menos media tarde y que ya poco faltaba por anochecer. Sintió su cuerpo pesado cuando intento levantarse de la cama; aquello le parecía muy raro no recordaba haber hecho nada que la dejara tan cansada.

-Nngh… ¿Dónde estoy?- mascullo con dificultad- ¿Que es este lugar?- se preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

Como pudo se sentó en la cama y vio a Ikki-san durmiendo todo desparramado en un pequeño sofá. Dejo escapar una risita ante la imagen, nunca lo había visto tan desordenado. Y de cierta forma se veía adorable, como un niño pequeño, que quedo agotado de tanto jugar.

De apoco, se fue dando cuenta de donde se encontraba; no era el cuarto de su departamento si no una habitación de hospital. Se preguntaba qué es lo que le había pasado para haber terminado en esa situación; tampoco se sentía enferma… Intentaba recordar… lo intentaba pero nada. En sus memorias no había ningún recuerdo que le diera un indicio de que hubiera sufrido algún accidente o algo por el estilo, lo último que recordaba era como, Ikki-san, la acompañaba a casa después del trabajo… ¿Qué pudo haberle pasado después?

Quería preguntarle al oji-azul por qué ella se encontraba en el hospital, pero al verlo durmiendo tan profundamente prefirió espera a que despertara. Por lo que, solo se quedó en silencio a la espera de que el chico abriera los ojos.

Poco tiempo después había entrado una enfermera que al verla despierta le sonrió amablemente. Se dirigió hacia ella con cuidado, al parecer sin querer despertar al chico.

-Hasta que lo veo dormir- comento mirando a Ikki- Ha estado cuidando de ti todos estos días.

-¿Días?- inquirió asombrada- ¿Qué fecha es hoy?

-Hoy es 30 de agosto.

-¡¿30?!- exclamo incrédula.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, había estado inconsciente casi todo el mes. ¿Qué fue lo que le paso para dejarla inconsciente por tantos días? Y además Ikki-san había estado con ella todo el tiempo. Eso la hizo sentirse realmente mal.

-Tranquila, solo has estado aquí por dos días-

-¿Dos días?- le interrumpió nuevamente. No podían ser solo dos días. Si hace poco había concluido con el trabajo del mes de julio, eso era lo último que podía recordar, el 31 de julio- ¿Y por qué estoy aquí?

-¿No lo recuerdas? Estuviste a punto de morir ahogada en un lago.

Aquellas palabras la dejaron perpleja. No comprendía nada de lo que esa mujer decía mejor dicho no podía creerle. Haciendo cuentas rápidas hace dos días se accidento en un lago despertando el 30 de agosto. Solo había un problema, no recordaba nada anterior a eso ni el accidente mismo. ¡¿Por qué no podía recordar nada?! ¿Por qué lo había olvidado? Ahora mismo estaba muy asustada… Sentía un miedo. Un miedo mayor al de haber muerto, incluso, podía compararlo con eso; aquellos días para ella eran como si nunca hubieran existido… Como si ella no hubiera existido...

La enfermera noto que comenzaba a desesperarse, que le estaba costando respirar y sobre todo como comenzó a llorar incontrolablemente.

-Por favor cálmate, no es bueno en tu estado- Las palabras de las mujer se fueron con el viento. No la estaba escuchando, su cordura cada vez se alejaba más de ella.- ¡Debo llamar al doctor!

La mujer toco un botón junto a la camilla de la chica y al poco tiempo después entro abruptamente un hombre de delantal blanco. El doctor a cargo.

-¡¿Qué paso?!- pregunto en un grito, despertando así al chico que yacía dormido aún en el sofá.

-¡No lo sé! De la nada ha puesto así. Su pulso se está descontrolando así como también su respiración.

-Ok, administrarle 2.5ml de morfina con eso será suficiente para hacerla dormir.

La mujer hizo como le ordenaron tan rápido como pudo. Luego poco a poco la chica fue perdiendo la conciencia.

* * *

Había despertado, sobresaltado por la entrada del doctor. El solo escuchar ese alterado ¡¿Qué paso?! Fue suficiente para que se pusiera temeroso. Asustado se acercó lentamente a camilla… Todo había pasado muy rápido, la enfermera le había administrado morfina a la chica bajo las órdenes del doctor. Con eso Lin se había calmado y quedado dormida a los pocos segundos después.

-Doctor ¿Qué fue lo que le paso?- Pregunto lo más sereno que pudo.

-Al parecer despertó confundida y altero por ello- le contó el hombre- Lo más seguro es que despierte un unas pocas horas. Y tendremos hacerle unos exámenes neurológicos esta noche, así que, porque no aprovechas y vas a tu casa, tomas una buena ducha y vuelves mañana temprano. Necesitas descansar ya has estado mucho tiempo aquí, no te hará bien.

-Pero...-quería protestar pero el doctor le mostró una cara que claramente decía: "No te dejare quedarte"- Está bien, pero por favor llámame en caso de cualquier cosa.

-Claro que si niño, ahora ve a descansar.

Se fue del hospital, no de muy buena gana; no quería separarse de su novia y menos ahora que había despertado. Pero en fin el hombre tenía razón necesitaba un descanso. No quería presentarse ante ella con una apariencia tan indecente, con el cabello despeinado y con unas ojeras que le llegaban hasta las rodillas.

Al llegar a su apartamento, lo primero que hizo fue despojarse de toda su ropa quedando únicamente con los bóxers puestos, echando a lavar lo demás. La última vez que se había cambiado de ropa fue después del accidente y solo porque Kent fue quien lo obligo a hacerlo.

Tomo una de sus batas de baño y se dirigió a darse una ducha. Su cuerpo rogaba por ella. Como le dijo el doctor, de verdad necesitaba un descanso.

Se dispuso a abrir el grifo del agua y justo antes de hacerlo escucho sonar su móvil, el cual se encontraba en su habitación y fue a buscarlo.

-¿Hola?

-¿Ikki, te he despertado?- quien le estaba llamando era su amigo Kent.

-No, me encontraba despierto. Me has llamado justo cuando estoy por darme una ducha.

- Lo siento, no era mi intención- se disculpó el chico- ¿Darte una ducha, es que estás en tu casa?

-Así es, el doctor me ha enviado a casa.

-Qué raro que le hagas caso, ha estado echándote todos estos días…. ¿Eso quiere decir que Lin está consciente?

-Bueno si, hoy ha despertado pero su estado aún no es muy bueno. No pude ni hablar con ella… al parecer se descompenso, eso fue lo que entendí. Así que esta noche le hacen unos exámenes. Solo por eso me vine.

-Ya veo en parte eso es bueno, sabes que sigue viva y que no permanecerá en estado vegetal como se creyó al comienzo- a veces Kent te tenía muy poco tacto al hablar.

-No sabes cómo me alientan tus palabras.-comentó con sarcasmo.

-¿Eh, dije algo malo?

-No, nada - al final era imposible enojarse con él pues sabía que su amigo no lo decía con mala intención, simplemente así es su personalidad.

-Bueno ¿Mañana a qué hora serán las visitas? Todos en el café quieren ir, no sabes los milagros que he hecho para mantenerlos calmados.

-Ahaha, me lo imagino. Gracia por todo Kent.

-No me lo agradezcas, sabes que cuentas conmigo.

-Está bien…- esa era otra razón más por la que no podía fastidiarse con el chico, aunque no lo aparentara era muy amable y considerado- Pues no se la hora exacta en la que podrá recibir visitas, pero lo más razonable es que sea por la tarde.

-Está bien, lo más probable es que vallamos todos juntos.

-Eso es lo de menos, ella estará feliz de verlos a todos.

- ¿Y cómo te sientes ahora que sabes que tu novia está bien?

-Ahora; mucho más aliviado, es como si pudiera respirar nuevamente. El solo saber que mañana voy a poder verla me excita demasiado.

-Es muy pronto para que te excites, recuerda que viene despertando después de casi haber muerto. No debes tocarla, es por su salud que te lo digo.

-Tú siempre entendiendo todo mal. No puedo hablar contigo sin que te vayas por las ramas.-bufó molesto- Me refiero a que estoy tan emocionado que creo no voy dormir siquiera ¿Ahora entiendes?

-Ok, me disculpo; es solo que te conozco hace tanto que me es tan raro que no estés pensando en hacer esas cosa con una chica y mucho menos con la cual es tu novia.

- Valla imagen que tienes de mí en tu cabeza-con un amigo así ya no necesitaba enemigos- Claro que esperare a que este completamente sana para hacer algo, no soy tan animal… Bueno como sea,- dijo molesto, ofendido por las palabras de Kent- Te veo mañana. Necesito darme una ducha pronto.

- Bueno, que descanses y buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Luego de finalizar su llamada, prosiguió a continuar con su ducha. Su cuerpo había estado rogando por ello; el solo hecho de poder relajarse tomando un baño era una de las mejores cosas que había sentido hace días. Estaba, disfrutando al sentir el agua caer por su cuerpo, pero ni por más que quisiera permanecer así un rato mas no, podía darse ese lujo. Su casa era un desastre, en primer lugar, sinceramente daba asco… el día del viaje no había dejado muy ordenado antes de salir de su departamento, y ahora debía sumarle todo el polvo que se acumuló en el tiempo que no estuvo en este. Por lo que, suponía que el departamento de su novia debía estar en una situación similar, así que iría a limpiarla, para que cuando le dieran el alta no tuviera que hacer esfuerzos innecesarios.

La verdad es que quería impresionarla, no solo limpiando, también quería decorar su departamento para darle una pequeña bienvenida. Solo esperaba que le dieran de alta pronto; y tenerla nuevamente junto a él.

* * *

_Ok, lo prometido es deuda; les agradezco a esas personas que se tomaron su tiempo en dejar su Review, animándome a continuar con esta historia :) Solo por ello me he esforzado en escribir más rapidez, y espero poder seguir así..._

_(Quiero mencionar que nuestra prota se llama, Lin, según mi investigación, pero no es 100% seguro, pero yo utilizare ese nombre de todos modos ^_^)._

_A aquellas chicas que me comentaron,__Hermosa y Alejandra Leona,__a ustedes ke no tiene cuenta y no pude responder a sus lindas palabras como corresponde, lo hago ahora... Muchísimas gracias *-*/ de verdad ke me hicieron muy feliz, no esperaba causar emociones tan fuertes; por decirlo de alguna manera; Me hicieron ponerme las pilas, y continuar, gracias *w*._

_Bueno sin más ke decir, hasta la próxima :)_


End file.
